Unmasked
by jazzybizzle
Summary: MJ finally finds out the truth. Short and sweet ; hinted Sam/MJ. Oneshot.


MJ opened her mouth to scream.

"Please don't freak out!" Peter exclaimed with a wince, throwing out his hands.

"Freak out? _Freak out?"_ MJ wheezed, clenching her chest. "I-It's a little _late_ for that!" Her eyes flickered repeatedly from her best friend to the other four maskless heroes standing behind him. "So...so..._you're_ Spider-Man-" Peter nodded. "White Tiger...Power Man...Iron Fist...Nova?" Her pointed finger drifted to each teen, who nodded upon their recognition.

"Breathe, MJ," Peter reminded her sheepishly.

"Right." She took a deep breath, but she still couldn't breathe right. "I need to...I think I need to sit down," she said in several octaves higher than her normal voice.

"Here," Peter coaxed her to sit down on the ground, and she did, nodding in thanks. "Look...I've been wanting to tell you for so long and...-"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't know how!" Peter flailed his arms. "If I ever told anyone, they would be in risk of getting hurt...and more people might find out-and that means enemies!"

"What _Parker's_ trying to say is, the less you know, the better. Knowing who he is means more worrying and the very likelihood of you being a pawn in the Goblin's game." Ava sat in a kneeling position, Peter sending her a look when he heard his name. "When we say stay with Harry, we mean _stay with Harry_. But curiosity killed _the nosy redhead who never listens to what she's told."_ She narrowed her eyes, and Mary Jane cringed.

"What _Ava_ is trying to say is, we did not mean for this to happen. Some secrets aren't meant to be shared. I mean that in the most sincerest way."

"What_ Fortune Cookie_ is trying to say is, you got caught with your hand in the Spidey jar, and now you're officially in on it."

Luke was the only one who said something relatively normal. "Welcome to the club. Just try to keep things on the down-low, a'ight?"

Mary Jane hugged her knees. "I know. And I'm sorry for, well, everything. I was worried about Peter and he always goes missing when there's trouble, so I had to-"

"We know. And thanks." Peter smiled. "Now that ya know, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." Mary Jane smiled back. "Now...now it all makes sense! I can't believe I've never noticed this before..." Her gaze fell back on Peter, eyes wide. "What about Harry? Does Aunt May know? How did you guys get your powers? What's SHIELD?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"...That's a mouthful."

"Why do ya think Tiger's the only one who bothers to memorize this stuff?" Sam snickered. Ava growled and punched his arm. "Ouch!" He rubbed the injured limb.

"Hey, hey, no need for violence!" MJ threw her arms out desperately.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time. They fight like an old married couple," Peter reassured her.

This time _he_ got punched in the arm.

"OW?!"

Ava smirked, and Mary Jane, in spite of herself, started to giggle.

"Okay, so it's been a long night and everyone's still kinda on the edge. And you need to get home," said Peter, still on the edge of pouting from the pain in his arm.

"I'll take her," Sam offered.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah. I got it." Sam and MJ's eyes met and he coughed awkwardly. "That is, if it's totally okay with you!"

"No, it's fine. I'll go with you." Mary Jane stood, dusting herself off. At the mention of the time, she started to panic a little. It _was_ late. Her mom was totally gonna kill her.

"You afraid of heights?" Sam asked teasingly as he walked up to her.

"No, why?"

"You might wanna hold on tight."

And before she could open her mouth to question, his mask was on, arms around her, and her body was being launched into the air at abrupt blinding speed.

* * *

"There it is! There's my house!" MJ raised her voice over the wind so Sam could hear, pointing to the house down below. Sam nodded and began to ascend, his arms still wrapped tight around her until she landed safely on her feet. She frowned up at him when he didn't land beside her; he was still hovering in the air, and he looked like he was ready to leave. She didn't want him to just yet. She wanted a friend with her while she went to go face the monster waiting on her just behind the front door.

"You should probably get inside. Wouldn't want ya to get grounded." Sam grinned down at her.

"That's probably gonna happen anyway." Her answering smile began to falter. "Thanks again."

"Anytime. If you ever need anything, just call." He saluted to her as he began to rise higher in the air; she raised her hand to wave, but he was already gone, leaving a bright blue streak behind him. She watched him fly away until she couldn't see him anymore.

Mary Jane sighed and turned around, bracing herself before she unlocked the door and stepped inside her home.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!"

She winced. "...Hi, Mom."


End file.
